Crossing Lines
by docsangel
Summary: Gilly and Jenna are closer than and best friends could be. What happens when things change? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***One Year Ago***

Sitting at the bar after a very long and bad day, the bartender puts a Jack and Coke in front of me. "Thanks." I say and he nods before moving to wait on another patron. Enjoying the burn of the drink, I see someone sit in the barstool next to me. "Hey pretty lady. You here alone?" he says, putting his hand on the back of my stool. "Not interested." I say. "Oh come on pretty girl. What's your name?" he asks. "Still not interested." I say. Before anything else could be said, another man walks up and says "You really fucking with my Old Lady?" The first man's eyes go wide. "Sorry man. I didn't know." he says. "Well you do now." my savior says. The first guy rushes off and I look at the one that saved me and see he's tall and broad and wearing a Mayan's kutte. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Thanks for that." I say. "No problem. Name's Gilly." he says, holding out his hand. "Jenna. Can I buy you a beer?" I ask. "Sure." he says and takes the barstool next to me. "So, tell me something about you Gilly." I say. "What do you want to know?" he asks. "You got a girl?" I ask. "Nah. You got a man?" he asks. "Nope." I say. I finish my drink and he orders me another. "I thought I was supposed to by buying you a drink?" I ask. "What kind of Old Man would I be if I made my Old Lady pay?" he asks and we both laugh. We go on talking and getting to know each other and before we know it, it's closing time. He walks me out to my car and I say "Thanks again for saving me." I say. "No problem babe." he says and I start laughing. "Alright boo." I say and he starts laughing. "Give me your phone." I say. He hands me his phone and I put my phone number in and then send a text to my phone. "Hit me up sometime. I really like hanging out with you." I tell him. "Hell yeah." he says before we go our separate ways.

***Present Day***

Pulling up to the clubhouse, I walk inside and see Taza sitting at the bar. "Hey Taza." I say. "Hey Mija. How was your day?" he asks. "It was a day. Gilly around?" I ask. "No but should be here any time." he tells me. The bartender places a Jack and Coke in front of me and I take a big drink of it. "You okay?" Taza asks and I shake my head no. "Why don't you go on to Gilly's dorm. I'll let him know you're here." he tells me. Kissing his cheek, I do as he suggests. I go into Gilly's dorm. I keep my leggings on and change from my sweater into one of Gilly's t-shirts. I climb into bed and pull the covers over me and wait for him to come back.

A little later, Gilly walks into the clubhouse. Taza walks up and says "Jenna is in your dorm." Gilly looks towards the dorms and before he can say anything, Taza says "She looked upset." Gilly nods and heads down the hall and into his dorm. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. Pulling me close to him, I turn to face him and he says "Tell me what you need." I snuggle against him and say "Snuggle me Boo." He pulls me closer and says "I got you Babe." He rubs his hand up and down my back and I start to sob. "It's okay. I got you." he says softly as I sob into his chest. I finally cry myself to sleep and Gilly lays there a while longer just watching me. He's been my best friend for a year now and he knows me as well as I know myself.

Waking up the next morning, he still has his arms around me, holding me close. I feel him start to stir and he pulls me closer. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say and snuggle closer to him. He rubs my back and asks "What happened last night?" I shake my head. Tilting my chin up to look at him, he says "Talk to me. What happened?" he asks again. "Josh broke up with me." I tell him. "He say why?" Gilly asks. "Told me that he fell for someone else." I tell him. "I'm sorry babe." he says. "I hate this shit Gil. I really liked him." I tell him. "I know you did. What do you need?" he asks. "My teddy bear to snuggle me." I say softly. "I'm not going anywhere." he whispers to me and I start to cry again.

After a little bit, we get up and head to the main room. Walking up to the bar, Chucky puts a cup of coffee in front me and Gilly. Gilly sits on one of the barstools and pulls me between his legs and I just lean against him. I take a sip of coffee and feel Gilly kiss my temple. "You wanna stay here today?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "Okay babe. Your go bag in the trunk?" he asks and I nod my head yes again. He kisses my temple again and says "I'll stay close." he tells me and I put the coffee cup down onto the bar and snuggle into him. "Prospect, can you get her bag out of her trunk and take it to my room?" he asks EZ and the prospect does as he's asked. Gilly stands up and leads me over to one of the couches and sits down, pulling me into his lap and that's how I spend most of the day, snuggled up in Gilly's lap waiting on this episode of depression to pass.

"Babe, why don't you go shower and I'll get you something to eat." he says and I nod. I hate having depression and this episode is bad. But he's been through enough of them over the past year that he knows how to get me through it. I head to the dorm and Gilly heads to the kitchen. "She okay?" Taza asks. "She will be. Fuckboy boyfriend broke up with her and it triggered her depression. This episode is a bad one." Gilly says. "How bad has it gotten?" he asks. "Last time it was this bad, was the first episode I saw her through. I didn't hear from her for a couple of days and went to check on her and she drank so much she was barely breathing. If she'd laid there any longer, she would have died." Gilly says. "Shit." Taza says. "Yeah. I need to stay close for the next couple of days." Gilly tells Taza and he says "I'll let Bishop know."

I get out of the shower and walk into the bedroom of the dorm and see Gilly sitting there with a bottled water and a sandwich for me. "Come eat babe." he says. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I eat and then we lay back down. I snuggle into his chest and say "I'm sorry." He kisses the top of my head and says "Look at me." I look up at him and he says "You got nothing to be sorry for. Bishop knows I'm staying close until this passes. I got you." he tells me. "I love you boo." I tell him. "I love you too babe." he says as he holds me closer. I feel the tears fall again and I finally doze off in Gilly's arms and the last thing I hear is Gilly whisper "I'll always be here baby." before falling asleep in my best friend's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I am still snuggled into Gilly's chest. As he starts to stir, he kisses the top of my head and I am feeling a little better. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning boo." I say. I look up at him and he asks "How are you feeling?" I snuggle into him more and say "Better. Thank you for staying. I really hate this shit but seems like you're the only one that can get me past it." I tell him. "Look at me." he says. I look up at him and he says "I love you. You're my best friend. I will always have your back. You hear me?" he asks. "Yeah Gilly. I love you too. You don't know how much I do." I tell him and snuggle back into him. "Taza's worried about you." he tells me. "I know. He always treats me like I'm his kid." I tell him. "To him you are." he tells me. I look up at him and we just look at each other. He caresses my cheek like he always does before kissing my forehead and I sigh and snuggle into him.

We walk out to the main room and as soon as we do, I walk over to Taza and hug him. "Morning Papa." I say and he smiles. "How are you feeling Mija?" he asks. "Better I think. Just needed Gilly to make things better." I tell him and I look at Gilly and he's smiling a little. "What happened?" he asks. "Boyfriend dumped me. Telling me he fell for someone else and it triggered my depression." I tell him. He cups my chin and says "You deserve better Mija. Never settle." he tells me and I nod. I walk back over to Gilly and he pulls me into his side and that's where I stay. Anytime we're at the clubhouse, I am usually snuggled into his side or in his lap. We're always together. "You hungry?" Gilly asks as he looks down at me. "A little." I tell him. "Good. Let's go eat." he tells me and we head out to his bike.

Getting on the back of his bike, I wrap my arms around him and we head out to the diner. Getting a booth, me on one side and him on the other, we order our food. "I have a proposition for you." he tells me. "What's that?" I ask as I take a bite of bacon. "We're not getting any younger." he tells me and I nod. "Both of us have had shit luck with relationships. Hell, the only relationship we've been able to hold together is ours. What would you say to if we aren't married in two years, we marry each other. I want a family someday and I know you do too." he tells me. "Married?" I ask. "Yeah. We give it two years and if we're still single, we say fuck it and get married and have a family." he tells me and I look down at my plate. "You love me?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Yeah I do." I tell him. "And I love you. We're best friends. Who better to settle with than our best friend?" he asks. "Yeah. Okay. Two years and we give up and get married." I tell him. He takes out a pen from his kutte and I grab a piece of paper from my purse and we write out the pact.

After we eat, we head back to the clubhouse. "Reaper run." Bishop tells Gilly. He looks at me and I say "I'm okay. Go." He kisses my cheek and walks out the door with his brothers. I sit at the bar and think about what Gilly said. Two years and we get married. I look at my coffee cup and am thinking about things. I love Gilly. He's the only one that can get me through shit. He's the one that I come to when shit gets to me and I know he loves me. Shit. Then again, there's no way he's serious about this shit. Fuck. "You okay Jenna?" Chucky asks me. I look up at him and say "Yeah. Just thinking about shit. Can you tell Gilly I'll be at home?" I ask and he nods. I walk out the door and to my car.

Pulling up at home, there's a box on my doorstep. I look at the box and it's all the things that I had at Josh's house. He must have packed them up and brought them while I was with Gilly. I pick up the box and carry it into the house and start going through it. There are pictures and stuffed animals. The keychain I bought him. The scrapbook I made him. Shit. I open the book, sitting in the middle of the bed and am lost in thought, looking at pictures when the bed dips down. I wipe the tear and look up to see Gilly sitting there. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey boo." I say before kissing his cheek. "What's this?" he asks. "All my shit from Josh's. He must have brought it over while I was gone." I tell him and he nods. "You gonna be okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I will be. I got you don't I?" I ask and he smiles softly. "Gilly?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he says as he takes the box and puts it on the floor. He lays down and pulls me to him and I snuggle up with him like I always do. "Were you serious about the pact?" I ask. "Yeah. Look, neither of us are getting any younger and this way we have a backup plan." he says and I just nod. He kisses the top of my head and says "You need to get ready. There's a party tonight." he says. I look at him and he says "You get to kick back and relax. I got you." he tells me. I kiss his cheek and head to the shower.

After getting showered and dressed, we head to the clubhouse on the back of his bike. We are sitting there, him in a chair and me in his lap like we always are and the guys are telling stories. I find myself laughing and drinking more and more. We see the reaper men pull up and they come over and are hanging out. Happy and Quinn. "This your Old Lady Gilly?" Quinn asks. I start laughing and he says "Nah. My best friend." Quinn looks at me and asks "Sweetbutt?" I shake my head no and say "Nope. Just his friend." I tell him and I feel Gilly pulling me closer. We are still drinking and I feel him nuzzle his nose against my neck and it feels amazing. We're both drunk and he starts placing soft kisses to my neck. This isn't the first time Gilly and I have been like this, him being affectionate to lay claim on me to keep others from messing with me. But we never let it affect our friendship. I run my nails down the back of his head and neck and hear him sigh. "Just friends huh?" I hear Happy ask and I look at him and he's smirking. I turn my attention back to Gilly and whisper "Let's head to bed." I say and he nods. "Night guys." I say and we head towards the dorm with both of us drunk as hell and staggering.

Lying in bed, I snuggle into him and start placing soft kisses to his chest and kiss my way up. "What are you doing?" he asks, smirking at me. "I need you Gilly." I say softly. He caresses my face and sees tears in my eyes again. "Make me forget." I tell him. He crashes his lips with mine and we both start shedding clothes. He hovers over me and I feel him at my entrance. "Love me Gilly." I rasps. He enters me slowly and starts thrusting in and out, hard and fast and I lose myself in the pleasure he's giving me. "Fuck you feel so good Jen." he rasps. "Gil, don't stop. Fuck baby. Fuck my pussy." I moan and his thrusts get harder and faster until I find my release and he finds his right behind me, inside me. He lays beside me and pulls me into his side and that's how we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, my back is to Gilly and his arms are around me. We are still naked and as he starts to stir, I feel him pull me closer like he always does. Placing soft kisses to my neck and shoulder, he whispers "Morning babe." I snuggle back into him and say "Morning Boo." I turn to face him and he asks "You okay?" I caress his face and say "I am. Thank you Gilly." I say. Kissing my lips softly he says "You know I'd do anything for you right?" I nod and say "Just like I would for you." I tell him.

After getting up and dressed, we head out to the main room and see the two Reaper men sitting at one of the tables. "Morning guys." I say and they nod their good mornings. Chucky brings over two coffees for me and Gilly and he takes a seat and pulls me into his lap. The guys look at us and Happy asks "You sure she ain't your Old Lady?" and he's smirking again. "I'm sure brother. We're just close." he tells me. "My first party here, one of the hang arounds got a little handsy so since then, Gilly keeps me close." I tell them and they nod. "We'd never hurt her." Quinn says. "I know but I still keep her close." Gilly says. "They're like this when it's just us here." Bishop says and he leans down and kisses my cheek. "Morning Bish." I say. "Give us a minute doll." Bishop says. I kiss Gilly's lips softly and say "I'll be at the bar." He nods and says "Get chucky to make you a plate. You need to eat." I nod and say "Yes Boo." before doing what he says. Happy and Quinn look at me and then Gilly and he's watching me closely.

After the guys talk for a while, I finish eating the fruit that Chucky brought out and he says "You look better." I smile softly and say "I feel a little better." Chucky smiles and says "You and Gilly are good for each other." I look over at Gilly and he's watching me again. "We are." I tell him. After the guys finish talking, he motions me to come back over and I do. He pulls me into his lap and we spend the next little bit just hanging out.

Gilly takes me home and I have some work to get done. I head into my work room and start working at the sewing machine. A couple of hours later, I am boxing up orders and walk to the living room to see Gilly sitting there staring at the tv. I walk over and he sees me there and pulls me into his lap. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah babe. Just thinking about shit." he tells me. "What about?" I ask. "Everyone keeps asking if you're my Old Lady." he says. "Not for a couple of years." I tell him laughing. He laughs a little too and kisses my temple. "Don't sweat it. What we have works." I tell him. Looking into my eyes, he nods and I lay my head on his shoulder. "You got some orders to go out?" he asks. "Yeah. All I have to do is take them to the post office." I tell him. "I'll have the prospect pick them up in the morning." he says. "Thank you Boo." I tell him and we just sit together and enjoy the quiet.

That night, I go to head to bed and Gilly is right behind me. We get undressed and I put on the shirt he just took off and we climb into bed. I lay with my back to him and he snuggles up behind me and just holds me. "You know, I have trouble sleeping when I'm by myself." He tells me. "Awe, does my teddy bear need his snuggle bunny?" I ask teasing him. Pulling me closer, he start to bite at my neck and I start laughing because it tickles. "Make you think snuggle bunny. Don't let the guys hear that shit." he tells me. I turn to face him and say "I won't. Can't let that big bad biker reputation get tarnished now can we?" I ask. He starts laughing and says "Shut up and snuggle me you fucking bunny." I start laughing harder but snuggle into him and that's how we fall asleep. Us snuggled up, him wrapped around me and me in my big comfy Gilly cocoon.

We wake up the next morning, I cook breakfast and after we eat together, I head to my work room and he heads to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, Taza walks over. "How's our girl?" he asks. "A lot better. I think she's past this one." Gilly says. "Good brother. I hate seeing her like that." he tells Gilly. "I try to get her mind off of shit as much as I can." Gilly says. "I saw how you were getting her mind off of things." Taza says and smirks. "It's not like that. We're best friends. She needed me to make her forget so I did it the only way I knew how." Gilly says. "Must have worked." Taza says. "Yeah. We did make a pact though. We're giving it two years. If we are both still single in two years, we're saying fuck it and getting married." he says and Taza pats his shoulder before Gilly heads to the yard to work. Bishop walks up and says "They won't make it the two years." Taza looks at him and says "You don't think so?" Bishop shakes his head and says "Nah. Those two are too much in love. They'll realize it before the two years are up." Taza looks at the door Gilly just went out of and says "You might be right."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks, are like normal. I work in my workroom during the day and then snuggle up with Gilly with dinner and a movie at night before we head to bed. I've been feeling a little off these last few days but just brush it off as stress. I snuggle up on the couch with Gilly and he asks "You okay?" I look up at him and say "Yeah. Just tired." I say. "You've been tired a lot lately. You coming down with something?" he asks. "Nah. Just been working a lot. Been trying to get things done for this next event I have coming up. I'll be fine." I tell him. He looks at me concerned and I kiss his lips softly and say "I'll be fine boo. I promise." I tell him. We go back to watching the movie before heading to bed.

Getting up the next morning, he says "I want to take you to lunch today." I nod and say "I'll be here working. Want me to meet you at the diner?" I ask. "Yeah. Noon." he tells me and I nod. Kissing me goodbye, he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you. Please be safe." He nods before heading out the door. I go about getting my laundry done and see some of his in there too. Once that's done and I get our things put away, I go about getting orders ready to ship.

Lunchtime rolls around and I am sitting at the diner when Gilly walks in and he has Angel with him. "What's up Princess?" Angel asks as he takes the seat across from me and Gilly sits beside me. We look at the menu and place our orders. When the food comes, the three of us sit and talk while we eat and Angel looks at us and shakes his head. "What?" I ask. "You two. You realize you're eating off each other's plates?" he asks. "So." Gilly says. "You realize you're together right?" he asks. "We're best friends." I say and Gilly nods. "Whatever." Angel says. We go on eating and when we go to leave, I say bye to Angel and Gilly kisses me softly. "Love you babe." I smile and say "Love you boo. Be safe." He nods and I head to my car. "See? Together." Angel says and Gilly says 'Shut the fuck up." before putting on his helmet and we head our separate ways.

I pull up at home and head into the house and run to the bathroom, sick. "What the fuck?" I ask. I rinse my mouth and then sit for a few and take my temperature. No fever. And now I feel fine. That was odd. I finish out the day and when I get done, I start dinner and about the time it's done, Gilly comes in. Walking over I tell him "Get a shower. It will be done by the time you get out." He nods before kissing me softly. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah boo. I'm good." I say and he heads for the shower.

After dinner, we snuggle up in bed and watch a movie. "We have to go on a run for a couple of days. You gonna be good here alone?" he asks. "Yeah. I can get pictures of the new items on the website so, I'm good." I tell him. We're quiet for a few and I ask "Where are you going?" knowing we have full disclosure. "Have to head to the casino. Sit down with the Prison suits. Nothing big." he tells me and I nod. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. "Just, still, be careful." I say. Kissing the top of my head, he says "I will babe." before we both drift off to sleep.

The next day, we get up and dressed before he heads out to the clubhouse for this run. Kissing me goodbye, he says "I'll call you tonight." I nod and say "Love you boo." He smirks and says "Love you babe." before putting on his helmet and heading out. I walk back into the house and to the bathroom. Time to find out why I feel so shitty. I take the test out from under the sink and pee on the stick. Sitting there, waiting the three minutes that the box says, I think about things. The only one that I've been with is Gilly. Even me and Josh weren't sleeping together. What if I am pregnant? Will he be happy? Will this change things? Shit. I think as the tears start to fall. When three minutes are up, I look at the test and see the answer to my question...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Positive. Fuck. I feel the tears start to fall harder as I sob. Pregnant. I get myself together and head to the doctor to confirm it. "Miss Lewis, what seems to be the problem today?" the doctor asks. "I took a home test and it came up positive." I tell her. "Okay, so we'll do a pregnancy test and go from there. She draws blood and takes it to be tested. Twenty minutes later she walks in, and says "Pregnancy test came back positive. Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she tells me and I nod. "This your first?" she asks. "Yes." I say simply. She puts the gel on my stomach and then the wand and I hear the heartbeat. "Good and strong." she tells me. Moving the wand a little more, I see the baby on the screen. She does some measurements and says "Looks like your measuring at five weeks pregnant. Congratulations." she tells me and I nod. She hands me the ultrasound pictures and tells me "When you go to the front desk, they will tell you your next appointment and give you your prescription for your prenatals." she tells me. "Thank you." I say, looking down at the picture of mine and Gilly's baby.

I get home and don't feel like doing anything. I sit on the couch and look at the picture. I can't believe this is our baby. Me and Gilly. Shit. How am I going to tell him? I am sitting on the couch still when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Josh standing there. Putting the picture on the end table, I step outside. "Can I help you?" I ask. "Just wanted to check in on you. Make sure you're okay." he says. "I'm fine Josh." I say and go to head back inside. "I miss you." he tells me. "Don't do that shit. Tell me you miss me when you're the one that left me." I tell him, already emotional. "Jenna, can we talk? Please?" he asks. "No. We can't." I tell him before walking inside and closing the door, turning the lock.

I hear his car leave and I grab the picture of my baby, our baby, and sit back down on the couch. Thinking about Gilly and the baby, and now Josh pulling this shit. Just what I don't need for my depression. A little later, my phone rings and I see it's Gilly. I answer. "Hey Boo." I say. "What's wrong?" he asks and I can't help but laugh. "It's amazing how well you know me Gil." I say. "Talk to me babe." He says. "Nothing that can't wait until you get back." I say. "No, talk to me." he says. "Josh came by talking about he missed me and wanted to talk. I told him no and shut the door in his face." I tell him. "I'll have the prospect come by and stay." he tells me. "I'll be fine Gil. I promise." I tell him. "How's your depression?" he asks. "Not bad right now." I tell him. "Call the prospect if it gets bad before I get back." he tells me. "I will boo." I tell him. "I love you." he tells me. "I love you too." I say fighting off the tears. "Now I know you're not okay. What's going on?" he asks. "I'll talk to you when you get back. Be safe okay? I love you Gil." I say before hanging up and not waiting on him to respond. I sit on the couch and sob.

A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. I wipe my eyes and look out the peephole. The prospect. Of course he sent the prospect. I open the door and tell him "I told Gilly I was fine." I tell him. "And seeing you, even I see you're not. What's up?" he asks. "Nothing I can't handle." I tell him. I walk back over to the couch and he heads to the kitchen. Pouring me a glass of Jack he brings it over and I just look at it. "I can't drink it." I tell him. "It will calm you down." he tells me. "I know. But I can't." I say and I slide the ultrasound picture over to him. "Shit. Congrats?" he asks. "Yeah." I say softly. "Your ex?" he asks. I shake my head no. His eyes go wide and he asks "Gilly?" I nod my head yes and say "He doesn't know yet. I just found out today." I tell him. "What are you going to do?" he asks. "I'm going to tell Gilly when he gets back and go from there." I tell him and he nods. "I heard the heartbeat. It was so strong and so fast." I tell him and he smiles softly. I sit back on the couch and he says "I'll fix you some juice." I nod and say "I'll call Gilly and let him know I'm okay." I tell him. Picking up my phone, I call Gilly. "Hey baby. Prospect make it there?" he asks. "Yeah. I told you I would be fine until you got here." I tell him. "I know but I wanted to make sure." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "You know I love you right?" I say as the tears start to fall again. "I know babe. I love you too. We're heading out in a few so I'll head straight there. Might be a couple of hours." he tells me. "I'll wait up. We need to talk." I tell him. "Okay. Love you." he says. "Love you. Ride safe." I tell him before getting off the phone. Shit. Now to wait on him to get here so I can tell him I'm pregnant. I'm scared of how this is going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of hours later, we hear a bike pull up. Gilly walks in the door and thanks the Prospect for staying before he sees his way out. Gilly walks over and pulls me to him and the tears start again. He moves to the couch and pulls me into his lap and I just cry. "I got you baby. Shh. It's okay. I got you." he tells me and I snuggle into him more, not knowing how he's going to react to what I have to tell him. After I calm down a little, he cups my face and wipes my tears. "Talk to me. What happened?" he asks. "So much, Gil. Shit." I say. I stand up and he lets me. I start to pace and he says "Babe, talk to me. What's going on?" he asks. "I told you about Josh coming by." I say and he nods. "Well, before that, I went to the doctor because I wasn't feeling well." I say and he says "I know you've been off a little these last couple weeks. What did they say?" he asks. I walk to my purse and pull out the ultrasound and hand it to him. He looks at it and his eyes go wide. "Shit." he says and looks up at me. "Is it…" he starts and I say "I'm five weeks." I tell him and he looks at the ultrasound again. "Mine?" he asks and I whisper "Yes." before the tears start to fall harder. He stands and walks over to me and pulls me to him. "It's okay baby. I got you." he tells me and I pull away. "Gilly, I'm pregnant." I tell him. He cups my face and says "Yeah. With MY kid. Mine. Our little churro." he tells me and I start laughing. "Really? Churro?" I ask and he says "Made you smile didn't it?" he asks. "You're not mad?" I ask. "Look, everyone keeps saying we're together anyway. Why don't we go ahead and say fuck it now and just be together." he tells me. "You realize saying fuck it is what got us our little churro right?" I ask. "I know and it's the second best decision I made." he tells me. "What's the best?" I ask. "Running that fucker off the night we met." he tells me. "I love you Boo." I say. "I love you babe." he tells me before kissing me softly.

The next morning, I feel better about things. I get up and take my prenatals and head to the kitchen but Gilly stops me. "Let's head to the diner." I nod and we head outside. "I can't ride." I say when he hands me my helmet. "Follow me then." he tells me and I nod. Getting to the diner, he asks "Anyone else know?" I look at him and say "The prospect. He poured me Jack last night to calm me down and I told him I couldn't drink it and showed him the ultrasound." I tell him. "Shit. You can't drink, you can't ride. You're gonna hate that shit." he tells me. I rub my stomach and look down and say "Our little churro is worth it." I tell him and see him smiling. "So we're calling the baby our little churro?" he asks. "Why not." I tell him and he reaches across the table and says "It's going to be good babe." I nod and say "I know. Only part I was worried about was telling you." I tell him. "Why?" he asks, taking a bite of his waffle. "I was honestly scared you'd be mad. Don't know why." I say. "Nah. We're good babe. And you working from home you will be able to be there with the baby." he tells me. "You wanna go ahead and move in officially?" I ask. "Babe, I don't have anything else at the clubhouse. It's all at your house." he tells me. "Our house." I tell him. "Our house." he says.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we walk inside and Taza walks over. "You okay? Gilly said you were upset last night." He asks. "Better now. Was a little stressed out." I tell him. "What's going on?" he asks. Gilly puts his arm around my waist and says "We need the family together." Taza gets everyone together and Gilly starts talking. "You guys all keep making comments saying Jenna and I are already together so we decided that we're together now. She's officially my Old Lady." he says and they all start cheering and laughing. "One more thing." Gilly says. They all quieten down and he says "We're also having a kid." They look at us shocked before coming to us and congratulating us. Taza hugs me and I ask "You gonna be Abuelo?" He nods and says "I'd be honored bebita." before kissing my temple. I move back over to Gilly's side and he pulls me close. Tilting my chin up, he kisses me softly and says "I love you mama." I smile and say "I love you Papi." We spend the rest of the night celebrating with the guys before bed.

The next morning we get up and head to the main room. I get a cup of coffee and Gilly asks Chucky to make me a plate. "You gotta feed my little churro." he says and Bishop starts laughing. "Churro?" he asks. "Didn't want to call the kid 'it' so we call it our little churro." Gilly says and Bishop just shakes his head. "We got Reapers coming in a bit." Bishop says. "Hap and Quinn?" Gilly asks and he nods. "They're gonna give us shit. You know that right?" I ask. "I don't care. Now I can tell them you are my Old Lady. Wanted to that night." he tells me. "I think they got the message seeing us all over each other." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "Well, now they'll know for sure. I saw how they were looking at you." he tells me. I look at him confused. "You didn't make a move that they weren't watching your ass." he says and I nod.

A little later, the Reapers come in and we greet them. "Hey little girl." Happy says. "Hey guys." I say. "You look good." Happy says and moves his toothpick from side to side and Gilly pulls me closer and says "Well, she's taken now." Happy looks at him and then me and I nod. "Remember the last time you were here?" I ask and he nods. "He knocked me up." I tell him and he starts laughing. Quinn turns to Happy and says "Pay up fucker." I look at them confused. "I told this dumbass you guys would end up together." Quinn says and I just shake my head.

Bishop calls Templo and Gilly says "Stay inside please." I nod and he kisses me softly before heading into Templo. Once they are done, he comes out and walks right over to me. "Gotta head out for a bit." he tells me. "I'll head home and get some work done." I tell him. "I'll be home after." he tells me. Kissing him softly, I say "Please be careful." He smiles and says "I will. Love you." I smile and say "Love you."

I get home and see Josh sitting in the driveway. Getting out of my car, he says "I want to talk to you." I laugh and say "I don't want to talk to you." I walk by him and he gently grabs my arm. "Please?" he asks. "Josh, look, you left me. We have nothing to say to each other. You moved on and so have I." I say. "You moved on?" he asks. "Yeah. Gilly and I are together now." I tell him. About that time, I run to the bush and start getting sick. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Morning sickness." I tell him. "You're pregnant?" he asks, smiling. "I am but it's not yours." I tell him. "Doesn't matter. I want you back. I'll raise the kid with you." he tells me. "I don't want to raise my kid with you. I'm raising my kid with its father. Gilly is the father." I tell him. "Were you with him before we split up?" he asks. "No. Unlike you, I never cheated." I tell him. "Just leave me alone please. I don't really need the stress and neither does my baby." I tell him before heading inside. He sits on the hood of his car and isn't leaving. I call Gilly. "Hey baby. You okay?" he asks. "Can you send the Prospect to come stay while you're gone?" I ask. "Yeah. What's up?" he asks. "Josh is sitting on the hood of his car in the driveway. Thinks he's going to talk me into letting him raise our baby with me." I tell him. "I'm on my way. Lock the door." he tells me. "Okay baby." I tell him. "Love you." he tells me. "Love you." I say before ending the call and locking the door like he told me to. Now just to wait for Gilly to get here to get Josh to leave so I can relax.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a few minutes I hear bikes pulling up. Gilly gets off his bike and Josh gets off the hood of the car. I have the window cracked open so I can hear. "There a reason you're sitting in my driveway?" Gilly asks. "Waiting on Jenna." Josh says. "And what exactly are you waiting for?" Gilly asks. "I know she's pregnant and she'll see that I can be a better father to her child." Josh says. "Our child. Kid is mine and hers. Not yours. You're nothing to my kid." Gilly says, getting pissed. "For now. There's no ring on her finger. That means she's still fair game." Josh says. Gilly steps closer and says "We're living together and having a kid together. She's my Old Lady. She's off limits." Gilly says and Josh smirks. "Again, there's no ring." he says. Gilly smirks back and says "Oh but there will be. Real fucking soon. You're best bet right now, is to walk away while that's still an option because you come near my girl or my kid again, and I will slit your fucking throat. You hear me?" Gilly says and you see Josh stiffen. "We'll see." Josh says backing up. "I'll see you soon Jenna." he says before getting into his car and leaving. As soon as he's gone, Gilly comes into the house and I run into his arms. "I got you baby. He's gone." he says. "I didn't know he would be here when I came home." I say. "I know baby. It's all good." he tells me. He kisses me softly and says "I was headed here anyway. Got something for you." he says and I look at him confused. He pulls out a diamond ring and gets down on one knee. "You and our little churro are everything to me. You're my best friend, my girl and my Old Lady. Churro will have my last name and I'd like you to have it too. Will you marry me?" he asks. I nod my head yes and whisper "Yes Gilly." before he slips the ring on my finger and picks me up, kissing me.

After everyone leaves, we are sitting on the couch and he asks "When do you want to get married?" I look at him and ask "Can we just go to the courthouse?" He kisses me and asks "That what you want?" and I nod my head yes. "I want to do it before the baby gets here." I tell him. "Then we'll go tomorrow to get married." he says and I nod. "That's perfect." I tell him before snuggling into him and his hand goes to my stomach. All of a sudden I jump up and run to the bathroom sick. "You okay babe?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. I rinse my mouth and brush my teeth and say "Morning sickness." He looks confused and says "Then why are you sick now?" I laugh and say "Morning sickness is what it's called but it can last all day and night." I tell him and he looks at me worried. "It's not bad right now. I'm still holding down most of my food so we're good. If it gets to the point that it's getting worse, I promise I'll tell you." I say and he pulls me close and says "I just want to take care of you." I smile and say "You do baby. You do." before he kisses my lips softly.

The next day, Gilly is at work and I am working in my workroom when there's a knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see Josh. Picking up my phone I call Gilly. "What's up babe?" he asks. "Josh is here again." I tell him. "Make sure the door is locked." he tells me. "I will." I say before we end the call, knowing he's on his way. I go to lock the door and he opens it on me. Shoving me against the wall, he puts his hand on my throat and starts to squeeze. "You're mine. You need to tell that fucker that you don't want to be with him and that the kid is mine." he tells me and I shake my head no. He squeezes tighter and I start grabbing at his hands trying to get him to let go so I can breathe. "Are you mine?" he asks and I shake my head no. He smacks me hard and I fall to the floor, holding my hands over my stomach curled in the fetal position. He starts kicking my ribs and back and I try to protect my baby as much as I can. All of a sudden we hear bikes pull up. He goes to run and I manage to grab his foot and trip him. Kicking me in the head, he knocks me out.

I wake up and see bright lights and hear beeping. I open my eyes. "Boo." I rasps. He jumps up and kisses me softly and then gets me a drink of water. "You're awake." He says softly. "What happened?" I ask. "That fucker got into the house on you." he says. "The baby?" I ask panicking. "The baby is fine. Just fine. They did an ultrasound and the little churro is fine." he tells me. I sigh and start to relax a little. "You did good Mama." he says and I feel a tear fall. I look up at him and he says "He's handled." I nod and pull him down to kiss me. "I love you Gilly Lopez." I say. He smiles and says "I love you too. When you get out of here, we're getting married. I'm not waiting any longer to make you my wife." he says. "Whatever you say Boo." I say and he kisses me deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little later, the nurse comes in with the ultrasound machine. "Now that you're awake, your husband thought you would want to see the baby so that you could see that it's okay." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her and I look at Gilly and he kisses me softly. She puts the gel on my stomach and the the wand and moves it around. We hear the heartbeat and I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs. She moves the wand around a little more and says "You're measuring at eight weeks now and the baby is just fine." I see the baby on the screen and Gilly says "See. Churro is just fine." The nurse laughs and says "Churro? That's so cute." and we both smile. She leaves us alone and Gilly puts his hand on my stomach and puts his forehead to mine. "You did good babe. You protected the baby. You're already an amazing mom." he tells me. "What happened to him?" I ask. He looks up at me but stays close and whispers "Galindo let us borrow the pew. He left a little...broken up." he tells me and I know that means in pieces. "Good. Thank you Gilly." I tell him. Cupping my face he says "I will always protect you and our kid. I promise." he tells me.

That evening, they release me to go home. Sitting on the couch, he says "Bishop is having the lawyer meet us at the courthouse in the morning with the marriage license and a Justice." he tells me. "Okay boo." I say as I snuggle into him. He tilts my chin up to look at him and asks "You okay?" I nod and say "I just...I love you Gilly." I tell him. "I love you too babe. What is it?" he asks. I sit up and look at him for a second before straddling him. I cup his face and say "I just don't want you to ever think I don't." I tell him. Smiling softly he says "I know you love me. I love you too but what brought this on?" he asks. "Just all that shit with Jake. He was trying to weasel his way back in and I don't want you to think I was even thinking about it." I tell him. "Babe, don't worry about that shit. I knew you didn't want to be back with him. I've never doubted you for a second. Not even when we were just friends." he tells me. I look at him and smirk "Were we ever really just friends?" I ask and he laughs and says "Guess not." before kissing me softly. He picks me up, my legs going around his waist and he carries me to bed. Laying me down, we spend the rest of the night making love before falling asleep with my back to him and his hand on my stomach.

The next morning, we wake up and head to the diner before heading to the courthouse. While we eat, he keeps looking at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask. "Just looking at my fiance. Can't believe before the end of the day you're gonna be my wife." he says. "I know. I can't wait. Now, let's eat so we can go." I tell him. "You in a hurry to get married?" he asks. "That but really in a hurry to get the honeymoon started. I'm not letting you out of the bed." I tell him and he starts laughing. "I take it the hormones are kicking in?" he asks. "Oh yeah. You're gonna enjoy this pregnancy." I tell him and he looks at me seriously. "I love you." he says. I smile wide and say "I love you too." before we finish eating and head to the courthouse.

After we exchange vows, I am introduced as Mrs Jenna Lopez. We head to the clubhouse to celebrate and Gilly made sure that Taza was there to give me away. "Thank you for being there Pop." I say. "I wouldn't have missed it." he tells me smiling. Gilly pulls me close and we see the same two Reaper men walk in. "Hey guys." Gilly says as he greets them. "Hear congrats are in order." Quinn says. "Got married a little while ago." Gilly says. "Good. Wedding gift from Samcro." Happy says and he hands us an envelope. Looking inside there had to have been at least ten grand in there. "Thank you guys." I say and hug them. "How's the Churro doing? Heard you got a little banged up." Quinn asks. "The Churro is just fine. Thanks for asking." I tell them and they both smile. Gilly takes the money and puts it in the safe in our dorm there and when he comes back out, there's a hang around watching me. He walks up and kisses me hard and when we come up for air, he looks over at the hang around who just walks away. "He was watching you." he tells me. "Let him watch. I belong to you." I tell him. "Fuck yeah you do Mrs Lopez." he says before claiming my lips again and showing everyone there who's woman I am.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After celebrating for a while, we head to the dorm. Walking in, he locks the door and I walk backwards towards the bed and smirk, saying "What are you waiting for?" I climb back on the bed and he starts taking his clothes off and hovers over me. "Time to claim your wife Boo." He crashes his lips with mine before entering me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow. "Harder Gil. Baby please. I need you." I moan and he starts thrusting in and out harder and faster. "Fuck babe. You're so fucking tight." he moans. "Don't stop. Oh God. I'm gonna cum." I moan before finding my release and he finds his right behind me. "Holy fuck." I say. "That good?" he asks laughing. "I think I might enjoy this pregnancy." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "My hormones are kicked up and apparently so is my sex drive but fuck, I don't think I've ever cum that hard." I tell him. "Way to boost my ego." He says laughing. I look at him seriously and say "I'm not joking. Sex has never felt that good." I tell him and he kisses me hard. "I love you Mrs Lopez." he says. "I love you more Mr Lopez." I say before we start kissing again and go for yet another round.

Waking up the next morning, he's still sleeping. I move down under the covers and see his dick is already hard. I slowly raise it up and start to suck on him and get his dick wet. I hear him moaning a little but he's still sleeping. I move to straddle him and slide my warm heat onto his hard dick and start to slide up and down. I feel his hands move to my hips and see his eyes open a little. "Morning babe." he says. I lean down and kiss him and he starts to thrust up into me hard and fast and I find my release before he turns us over and continues his assault on me. Finding my release one more time before he finds his inside me, he pulls me close and says "I could really get used to waking up like that." I start laughing and say "Blame it on the hormones." He kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."

We get up and dressed and out to the main room. Chucky puts a coffee and a plate in front of us and we start to eat. "Didn't think we'd see you two today." Hank says smirking at seeing the love bites on both of our necks. "Gotta feed the Churro." Gilly says as I stuff another piece of bacon in my mouth. "I talked to Bishop and you two have a couple of days together before we need you back." Gilly nods and says "Thanks brother." I nod and mumble "Thank you." around my bacon and they both laugh. "Don't laugh. I'm starving." I say. "Dude, I'm gonna love this pregnancy. She's either hungry or horny." Gilly says. Hank starts laughing and says "Yeah, they get like that. Enjoy it brother because when the Churro gets here, you won't get a minute alone long enough to get laid." he tells us. We look at each other and I start laughing at the look on his face. I lean over and whisper in his ear "Don't worry Papi. I'll still make time to ride that big dick." He growls and picks me up before carrying me to the dorm and putting me on the bed. Hovering over me, he attacks my neck while I start laughing before crashing his lips with mine and claiming me again and again.

When we finally come up for air, we head to the main room and Angel says "Dude, if she wasn't already knocked up you two would be now for sure." I flip Angel off and hear Coco say "Didn't know a woman could scream like that though." I look at him shocked and he says "Mana, we heard you out here." Gilly pulls me close and says "Y'all just mad you can't make a girl scream like that." They all start laughing and I finally speak. "It is pretty good." and they all start laughing harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning feeling Gilly's arms wrapped around me and his hands on my stomach and can't help but smile. I feel him start to stir and I turn in his arms. Kissing me softly, he asks "How are you feeling?" I snuggle closer to him and say "I'm okay Boo." and feel him hold me tighter. "I was so scared." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "That we were going to lose Churro." he tells me. "I know. I was scared too. I was praying that I was doing enough to protect the baby." I tell him. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and says "You did good Mama. You protected our kid. I will never be able to thank you for that." he tells me. "Boo, this is my baby too. You'll protect me right?" I ask and he nods. "I'll protect you and our Churro." I tell him and he kisses me deeply. I whisper against his lips "I need you Gilly." He hovers over me and we start to shed clothes. Entering me slowly, he makes love to me nice and slow and I find release after release before finding his own inside me. Still hovering over me, he whispers "I love you." I smile softly and whisper "I love you."

We get up and out of bed to get ready for our day. "I want you to hang at the clubhouse today." he tells me. "Okay." I tell him. "He's handled but until I know you're okay, I want you close." he says as he pulls me close to him. "Okay Boo." I tell him. Kissing me softly, we head out the door and to my car.

Waking into the clubhouse, we head to the bar and Gilly asks Chucky to get me some breakfast. He heads to the kitchen to make me a plate. I look at Gilly and he kisses me softly. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just a little sore still." I tell him. He look at me worried and I say "It's not bad. I'll tell you if it is." He nods and when Letti walks up he asks "Can you stay close?" She nods and takes the seat next to me. Gilly kisses me and head out to the yard to work.

"What are we going to do all day?" I ask. "We could make a list of what you'll need for the baby." she says. "Good idea." I say and we start making that list. "Wanna go get lunch?" I ask. "Sure." she says and we head out the door. Walking up to Gilly I say "We're going to the diner." He hands me some cash and says "Take the Prospect." I nod and kiss him before we head out.

Pulling up to the diner, we go inside and eat. Walking out, I hear my name being called. "Jenna?" I turn around and face the woman calling my name. "Megan." I say flatly. "Have you seen Jake?" she asks. "No I haven't." I say and turn to leave. "That his kid?" she asks seeing my barely there baby bump. I turn back and say "No it's not." I tell her. "He told me it was." she says. "Well, he was wrong." I say and the Prospect moves closer. "We'll see. He said it's his and we've already got the papers in motion to take the baby from you. He said he wanted to marry me and me raise the baby with him." she tells me smirking. I stand tall and say again "This baby isn't his. It belongs to my husband. I never slept with Jake." I tell her. "Well, either way, we'll have that baby." she says before walking away. I look at EZ and he says "Head back to the clubhouse. I'm right behind you." I nod and do what he says.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Letti driving, I get out of the car and as soon as Gilly sees me, he sees something's wrong. As soon as he gets to me, I wrap my arms around his neck and start to sob. "Hey. What's wrong babe?" he asks and I don't respond. "Woman came up to her. Megan. Said her ex was saying the baby is his and that they have papers filed to take the baby from her." EZ says. Gilly cups my face and says "They're not going to get our Churro. I promise." Gilly tells me and I start to sob harder.

After we get inside, Bishop calls the lawyer and we are sitting with her now. "Is there any chance that this baby belongs to this Jake guy?" she asks. "No. I never slept with him and we were already broken up and I was with Gilly before I got pregnant." I tell her. "Good. Now they can do an amniocentesis to determine the paternity. Are you willing to do that?" I ask. "Will it hurt the baby?" I ask. "There is a small chance but for the most part, it's pretty routine." she tells us. I look at Gilly and he says "It's up to you babe but I'll back you no matter what." I nod and say "We'll do it." I tell her.

An hour later, we are at the doctor and she does the mouth swabs for me and Gilly and says "We know who the father is but I have to tell you that the results will be in tomorrow." We nod and head out to the clubhouse to stay until we know what our next step is.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, I am laying there awake and I have barely been to sleep. Gilly hasn't slept either. I just keep crying. "It's going to be okay babe." he tells me. "Boo, what if she finds a way to take our baby?" I ask. "She won't. There's nothing she can do to take our baby from us. I promise." he tells me and I snuggle into him. We just lay there together, him holding me and rubbing his hand up and down my back like he always does to comfort me when there's a knock on the door. "Mija, brother, the lawyer is here." Taza says through the door.

Walking out to the main room, Taza hugs me and asks "Are you okay?" I nod my head yes and say "I will be Papa." as we walk over to the table where Bishop is standing with the lawyer. "Test came back, the baby is Gilly's like we expected." she tells us and I ask "Where do we go from here?" She looks at me and then Gilly and says "I set up a meeting with you two and Megan as well as myself and her lawyer in an hour." she tells us and we nod. "Are you going to be okay to go?" Gilly asks. "I don't want to leave you so yeah." I say.

An hour later, we are sitting at the lawyer's office. Gilly and I on one side with our lawyer next to us and Megan with her lawyer on the other. "Where's Jake?" our lawyer asks. "We haven't been able to find him but I still want custody of the Jake's baby." Megan says. "Well, after doing an amniocentesis, we've determined that the baby isn't Jake's." Our lawyer says. "Doesn't matter. I still want to take custody of the baby." Megan says. "You can't just take custody of a baby. The baby belongs to Jenna and Gilly Lopez and there's nothing that you have that can prove why you should have the baby and they shouldn't." our lawyer says. "I can provide for the baby better." she says. "Jenna has her own business working from home and Gilly has his job at the scrapyard." our lawyer counters. "That's not enough to provide like I can." Megan says. "I also have money put up." I tell her and see Gilly look at me confused. I look at him and say "I actually don't get it until my birthday next month. My grandparents left me some money." I say. "How much?" my lawyer asks. "Just shy of two million." I say. Gilly looks at me a little shocked before composing himself. Megan's lawyer looks at her and says "You don't have a case. If you take this to court you will lose." he tells her. "I don't care. I want that baby. I know it's Jake's. They faked the test." she says before leaving the room.

We get back to the clubhouse and Bishop and the guys ask what happened. "She's still taking us to court for the baby. Said we faked the test." Gilly tells them and I move to the dorm without saying a word. Gilly comes in a few minutes later and I say "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the money." I tell him. "Babe, I don't care about that. I mean, I wish you would have told me but it's not a big deal. We just have to get ready to go to court." he tells me and I start to sob. "I don't want to look our baby." I say. "And we won't." he tells me. "Trust me babe." he says. "I'm so sorry Boo." I say. He pulls back from me and looks at me confused. "We shouldn't have…" I start and he stops me with a soft kiss. "Don't. We are together because we belong together. We have our churro because we were meant to have our churro. It will be okay babe. I promise." he says and I nod as he holds me close.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been two weeks and I have stayed closed up in my workroom as much as I can. Only stopping to eat and sleep. I barely speak but Gilly stays close and if he can't be here the Prospect or one of the other guys is here. I get out of bed and make breakfast before taking my place at the table next to Gilly. "We have to leave in an hour for court. How are you holding up?" he asks. I shake my head and fight off the tears. "I'm scared Gilly." I tell him. "Don't be babe. We have the paternity test showing the baby is mine." he tells me and I just nod.

We are sitting in court and the judge calls Megan up to the stand. "Why are you seeking custody of the Lopez's baby?" he asks. "I believe that baby is my boyfriend's baby." she says. "Where is your boyfriend?" he asks. "I've been unable to find him but that doesn't matter. I can provide for the baby and this will be my only chance at being a mother." she says. "Mr and Mrs Lopez say they have a paternity test saying that it belongs to Mr Lopez." he says. "They faked the test." she says. "What proof do you have that they faked it?" he asks. "Well, I don't but it's not his baby. It belongs to Jake and I want to raise the baby." she says. The judge looks at us and then calls Gilly to the stand. "Did you fake the paternity test?" the judge asks. "No sir. We did an Amniocentesis at the hospital and the test came back to be mine." Gilly says. "Were you and Mrs Lopez already together when she got pregnant?" he asks. "Not officially but we were already pretty much living together. My things were already at her house and we were inseparable." Gilly says. Then it's my turn on the stand. "Are you okay Mrs Lopez?" the judge asks. "No sir." I tell him. "Is there a chance that this baby could be this Jake guy's?" he asks. "No sir. I never slept with Jake. I think that was why he was cheating on me with Megan. Jake and I broke up before I even got pregnant and he knew that the baby wasn't his." he tells me. "Have you seen or spoken to Jake?" he asks. "Not since a few days after I found out I was pregnant. He came to my house telling me he wanted to help me raise the baby and I told him I was with my now husband and that I was raising my baby with him since he's the father." I tell him. The judge tells us to take a break and he will make his decision. Half an hour later we are back in court and he says "Custody of the unborn child will remain with Mr and Mrs Lopez." He looks at Megan and says "You are not to have any contact with the Lopez's and you are not to come near their child. Is that understood?" he asks and she nods her understanding.

We get home after court and as soon as we walk in the door, I go straight to my workroom and close the door. Gilly opens it and just watches me from the doorway. I sit at my sewing machine and he sees my shoulders start to shake and he rushes to me and kneels in front of me and pulls me into his lap and just holds me while I sob. "It's okay babe. No one is taking our kid. I got you babe." he whispers. I wrap my arms around him while I sob. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. Laying with me, he just holds me and tells me how much he loves me and our churro and how he will never let anyone take our baby from us. After a little while, I stop sobbing and he realizes that I am sleeping.

I wake up a little later and am in bed alone. I get up and walk into the living room to see Gilly sitting there with Taza. "Hey babe." Gilly says as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Hey Mija. How are you feeling?" Taza asks. "I'll be okay." I tell him before Gilly pulls me to the table and sits me in a chair. "You need to eat." Gilly tells me and I just nod. "How's your depression?" Taza asks. "Okay for now I think. Just still a little overwhelmed from all this shit with Megan." I tell them and Gilly says "I still don't want you alone. I don't trust her." I nod and say "I don't either."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's been two weeks and we haven't seen hide or hair of Megan but Gilly still doesn't want me to be alone and I don't blame him. I don't want to be alone either. I have a doctor's appointment today and he's taken off work to take me. I'm twelve weeks pregnant now and starting to show a little. Sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called back, Gilly by my side, he holds my hand and kisses my knuckles, sensing my anxiety. I fight off the tears by taking a deep breath. The woman across from me asks "Are you alright honey?" I nod and say "Just my anxiety." I tell her. She reaches across and touches my knee and says "Whatever it is, it will work itself out." she tells me and I now. "Thank you." Gilly says to her as I wipe the tear that escaped from my cheek.

Once we're called back, they take my vital and take me back to a room. The doctor comes in and asks "How have you been?" I shake my head and Gilly speaks for me. "Her anxiety is up. She's eating but she's barely sleeping and can't stop crying." he tells her. "What's been going on?" she asks and there's not an ounce of judgement in ber voice. "The guy she dated before me, his girlfriend took us to court trying to take the baby from us. It's had her a little overwhelmed." Gilly says. "Well, your blood pressure is little higher than I would like it but I can understand why. I want you on bedrest for at least a couple of weeks but first we'll do an ultrasound and just make sure the Churro is okay." she says. She knows about our nickname for the baby. She moves the machine over and puts the gel on my stomach as Gilly takes my hand. She puts the wand on my stomach and I hold my breath until I hear our little one's heartbeat. "Gilly." I say as squeeze his hand. He leans down and kisses me and says "Churro is okay." I nod and she moves it a little more and we see the baby on the screen. Kissing the top of my head he keeps his head against mine and she tells us "Churro is doing just fine. I still want you on bedrest and I want you back in two weeks to check in. If you start feeling anything that doesn't feel right come back in." she tells us and we nod. She walks out of the room and Gilly kisses me deeply and says "See, the kid is fine. Now, you have to be on bedrest so…" he starts and I cut him off "Can I be on bedrest at the clubhouse so I'm not alone?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah babe. We'll go get you some things but that means you can't work for a little while." he tells me. "That's fine. I can take some time off." I tell him.

We go get some things and then to the clubhouse. Walking inside, Taza walks up "You okay mija?" he asks. "I will be." I tell him. "Churro is okay but she has to be on bedrest for a couple of weeks and wants to be here on bedrest." Gilly says. "We got you mija." Taza says. "Thanks Papa." I tell him. I look at Gilly and say "I think I'm going to go lay down." I tell him and he looks at me and says "I'll be right there." I nod and head to the dorm. When I walk away, he tells Taza "I know that look. Her depression is getting bad." Bishop walks up, hearing this and says "Go take care of your wife and kid brother. We can handle shit. Just take care of your family." Gilly nods his thanks and heads to the dorm.

When Gilly walks into the room, I am laying on the bed, my back to the door, rubbing my stomach. Gilly lays down behind me and wraps his arm around me. Whispering "I got you babe." I turn to face him and snuggle into him and say "I love you Boo." I look up at him and say "Never forget that." I tell him. He looks at me concerned and cups my face "Don't do that. Nothing is going to happen to you or Churro. I promise." he says before kissing me softly. I look at him and say "I can't do this Gilly." I tell him. "Listen to me. You are fucking amazing. Do you hear me? You're strong and fierce and you are my wife. My Old Lady and Mami to My kid. You and Churro are the best things to ever happen to me and I will spend the rest of my life showing you." he tells me. I caress his face and say "I love you so much." Kissing me softly, he pulls me into his chest and rubs my back until I fall asleep. Once I fall asleep, he kisses my temple before slipping out. Walking up to the bar, he sees Bishop and says "I want that bitch fucking dead."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Walking into the doctor's office for my appointment, Gilly and the guys are still not letting me go anywhere alone and it's starting to take a toll on me. Getting called back, we head into one of the exam rooms. "How are you feeling Jenna?" she asks. "Okay I think." I say but don't look at her. She sits down and over the last few weeks she's been watching me closely because of the stress of everything. "Things not getting better?" she asks. Gilly takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine and says "We're keeping someone with her all the time to make sure that chick doesn't do anything and I think it's getting to her." Gilly says and I just nod as a tear falls. "How are you sleeping?" she asks and I say "Not good." She places her hand on my free hand and says "I'm going to prescribe something for you to help you sleep and help with the morning sickness but you have to lessen your stress. I'm worried about you and the baby." she tells me and I nod. "Let's do an ultrasound to see how the little churro is doing."

After doing the ultrasound, she asks "Are you wanting to know what you're having?" We both nod and she moves the wand around and we hear the heartbeat. Moving it a little more she says "You're having a little boy." Gilly kisses me and we get the ultrasound pictures before heading to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, I move to one of the couches and sit and Letti walks over and sits with me. "You okay?" she asks. I shake my head no and she asks "You found out what you're having today though right?" she saks. "Yeah." I say simply and that gets everyone's attention. "What are you having Mija?" Taza asks and I say "We're having a little boy." I tell them and they all start congratulating us. "I need to call Templo Bish." Gilly says and they all start heading for Templo. Gilly walks over to me and says "Stay inside and the prospect will be here with you." he tells me and I just nod. I feel a tear fall and say "Please make this stop." He caresses my face and says "I promise baby." before walking into Templo.

"What's the plan brother?" Bishop asks him, knowing what he's thinking. "I need that bitch gone. Jenna's stressed out. She's not sleeping, barely keeping shit down. Can't even enjoy being pregnant because she's fucking scared this puta will try to take the kid from us." Gilly says. "We thought you would say that. We've been watching her and we think we know where we can take her from. We got you." Bishop says and Gilly nods.

A little later, the guys walk out and Gilly comes over to me. "Go lay down in the dorm. Letti will lay with you. We're going to take care of this bitch." he tells me. I nod and kiss him softly. "Please Boo." I say as another tear falls. "I promise Babe." he says before kissing me softly. He looks at Letti and says "I got her." They walk out the door and Letti looks at me and says "Let's lay down."

She walks me into the dorm that Gilly and I share and we lay on the bed. "Let's watch a movie." she says and I just nod. She turns on a movie and we lay in silence. A little later, the dorm door opens and Letti says "Shhh." He looks at her as she gently gets off the bed and says "She's not been asleep long." He hugs her and says "Thanks kid." She nods before walking out the door. He strips down and lays down in the bed with me and I stir a little. "Boo?" I ask. "Hey Babe. Go back to sleep." he says. "Is she?" I ask and he nods. I snuggle into his chest and say "I love you Boo." Holding me close he says "I love you more Babe." before we both drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up the next day, I am in bed alone. I sit up against the headboard and rub my stomach a few minutes when the door opens. Gilly walks in with a tray of food. "Morning babe." he says. I look up at him and say "Morning Boo." I move over and he sits next to me and puts the tray over my lap. "You need to eat Babe." I nod and start eating the bacon that's on the plate. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "I don't know." I tell him honestly. "Tell me what happened." I say. "The guys had been watching her. Found the best time to grab her. We don't hurt women so Galindo brought in one of our partners. Adelita. When we told her what was happening, she wanted to help. Told us that she's made mistakes and this was her way of making up for them. She slit the bitch's throat. She won't be coming after you anymore." he tells me and I look at him shocked. I put my hand on my stomach and he says "She won't come after churro anymore." I lean over and kiss him softly. "I love you Gilly. I love you so fucking much." I tell him. "I love you too Jenna. You and our little churro." he tells me.

We eat together and I say "We can't keep calling the baby, churro forever." I tell him. "I know. Have you thought of names?" he asks. "No. Been too stressed to think about it." I tell him. We sit and think for a minute. "What about Victor?" Gilly asks. "I don't like that one. What about Mateo?" I ask. "Nah. Ricardo?" he asks. "No. What about Jacob Ryder?" I ask. "You like that one?" he asks. "Yeah. I think I do. You?" I ask. "Yeah babe. We can call him JR." he tells me. "Yeah boo. We can." I tell him. "Jacob Rider Lopez. I like it." he says and I can't help but smile the first smile I've had in months. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Jenna Lopez." I caress his face and say "I love you too Gilly." I tell him. He moves the tray and we lay down together and he just holds me.

We get up a little later and head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I look around at the guys and then look at Gilly. "Can you get everyone in Templo for me?" I ask, seeing a lot of the club girls here. Gilly looks at the guys and says "Templo." They all look at us confused but head inside. I follow them in and as soon as we are inside, Gilly closes the doors. "Everything okay?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. Jenna wanted to get you all together." Gilly says. I look at all of the guys and say "Last night was the first night in months that I slept. Really slept. That's because of you guys. You have no clue how grateful I am that you're my family and that we have such an amazing family for our son." I tell them and they all smile wide. "A boy?" Taza asks. "Yeah Papa. You're getting a grandson." I tell him and he hugs me tight. When he pulls away, he puts his hand on my stomach and my son kicks his hand. Looking at me, smiling, I say "He's telling abuelo hola."

A little later, we are sitting at home and I am snuggled into Gilly's side. "You good babe?" he asks. "I'm hungry." I tell him and he smirks. "Good. Let's order in." he tells me and I nod. "What are you in the mood for?" he asks. "BBQ wings and a Philly Cheese." I say and he smirks. "Get a shower babe and I'll order." he says. I kiss him softly and say "I love you Boo." He smiles softly and says "I love you too Babe."

After eating, I sat and rubbed my stomach. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah Boo. Just full. I can't believe I ate that much." I tell him laughing. "Babe, you've not been able to eat a lot lately. Glad to see you eating." he tells me. "Yeah, until I get fat." I tell him. "And you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever fucking seen." he says. I can't help but smile before kissing him one more time before heading to the shower.


End file.
